conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
First Pashtun War
|combatant2= |commander1= |commander2= |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |notes= }} The Pashtun War was an invasion involving a coalition of nations led by the Franco-German Commonwealth in the newly independent Central Asian nation of Pashtunistan, spreading into the breakaway Soviet states, throughout the Middle East, and elsewhere. This war is notable for being the most violent Kashmir-related conflict, due to the nuclear standoff that occurred, with the doomsday clock getting closer to midnight than ever before in history. Course of the War After Pashtunistan declared independence from Pakistan and Afghanistan, a Coalition formed to remove the Islamist element from the new unrecognized country. The mountainous terrain was carefully surveyed by drones and satellites and 10 miles on either side of the border was declared an indescriminate kill zone, recognized by all neighboring powers. In response, terrorist attacks were carried out by Pashtun-allied organizations: a car bomb detonated in Paris' central square, killing 73 people; mass shootings in Kashmir disputed region reminiscent of the 2008 Mumbai attack killed 477 people and wounded countless more; and a suicide bombing was attempted at the US embassy in Djibouti, but was thwarted by a tip. The results were even more dramatic: a spike in resolve in the FGC, a rise in tensions between India and Pakistan, and heightened embasy security for the US all followed the attacks. To everyone's surprise, in an effort to jeopardize the coalition's war effort, a nuclear bomb was detonated underground in mountains of Kashmir covertly by Pashtun-aligned forces, instigating a heightened military readiness in India and Pakistan. The goal was to destabilize Pakistan and embolden Muslim fervor in India. These goals were achieved and in the following months India experienced three lone-wolf attacks, leading to a military crackdown and instatement of emergency measures for a subsequent 6-month period, effectively undermining democracy in India and distancing relations between the West and India; as well, Pakistan destabilized into full-blown civil war, and only US diplomatic efforts prevented the rapidly destabilizing region from falling into nuclear war. A subsequent UN Resolution authorized an expansion of the mission against Pashtunistan after these events, as Russia steadily increased its troop presence in Taijikistan, CSTO Rapid Response Forces primed themselves for deployment, and in an unexpected move Iran offered an invasion corridor through its territory for the US and FGC, in exchange for lessened sanctions, a deal which was honored. B2 bombers then proceeded to swiftly take out the known Pashtun nuclear stockpiles as EMP pulses swept through the region, seeking to neutralize the launch mechanisms which could be used to retaliate. The US and FGC began deploying large amounts of troops and ground vehicles through the Iranian Route, as it would become known, into Pashtunistan, as Russian and CSTO troops poured through American-allied Afghanistan to assist the war effort. The Pashtun forces and their allies put up a strong resistance but eventually fell back on guerilla tactics, pouring into unstable Pakistan to regroup; the Indian government responded with its forces, bombing the Pakistani nuclear facilities in a preemptive strike, followed by a wave of forces meant to halt the further advance of the Pashtun guerillas. Iran joined the fight via its Hazara proxies and IRGC forces, as after two months of the invasion the Pashtun government has fallen and fled; now the stabilization operations began. The destabilized region extended throughout Afghanistan and Pakistan, and was quickly placed under a joint protectorate administered by the surrounding regional powers: India used the opportunity to annex the entirety of the Kashmir region, Iran takes authority over the Hazara regions, and the remainder of Pashtunistan was granted its independence, provided it underwent an internal "De-Radicalization" process, along with relinquishing all nuclear material by the end of the year. In the surrounding territories of former Afghanistan and Pakistan, a UN-Protectorate administered jointly by Pashtunistan, a CSTO-council, India, Iran, the US, and the FGC, was proclaimed and set up to create a neutral body to administer the geopolitically strategic region. Michigan Incident When the crew of the U.S. Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine, the USS Michigan picked up a U.S. Navy SEAL team off Pakistan's coast, the Michigan received an order to launch nuclear ballistic missiles at Pashtunistan. Michigan's Commanding Officer asked for confirmation of the firing order because the orders were received through a legacy Cold War secondary communication channel, only to be used in the event that Washington, D.C. has already been destroyed. After confirming Washington's continued existence and refusing to fire the missiles until the command is sent through the proper system, the Captain was relieved of command by the then-Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry, and the Michigan's second in command, Lieutenant Commander John Hopkins, is given command instead. When he also questioned the orders and asked for confirmation, the vessel is fired upon by the Virginia-class submarine USS Illinois (SSN-786). Two nuclear missile strikes were subsequently made on Pashtunistan by other U.S. forces. Realizing that they've been declared enemies of their own country, the Michigan seeks refuge on the French island of Tromelin and commandeer a NATO communications and missile warning facility. When a pair of B-1 bombers are sent to attack the submarine and island, Chaplin launches a Trident nuclear missile towards Washington, D.C. to impress upon the national leadership that he's serious.The B-1s turn away at the last minute, but Chaplin (who has altered the missile's final target coordinates) allows the missile to visibly overfly Washington, D.C. and explode 200 miles beyond in the open Atlantic, the explosion clearly visible from both Washington and New York City. Via a television feed to the media, he then declares a 200-mile exclusion zone around Sainte Marina. Now the crew must find a way to prove their innocence and find out who in the U.S. government has set them up so that they can finally return home. Eventually, Chaplin finds himself having to make reluctant allies with China, while trying to keep his own crew, led by Chief of the Boat Joseph Prosser, from rebelling against him and while combating the schemes of the local FGC-sponsored drug lord Julian Serrat. The "Michigan Incident", as it became known, was a highly popular side show of the whole First Pashtun War. The involvement of FGC territory and its subsequent bombing by US military hardware would lead to a slight thawing in relations between Europe and the US. If the US was willing to even attack FGC territory, then what other lengths would they be willing to go to? As well, the death of the FGC puppet on the island during the incident meant that US influence was now even encroaching on its supposed allies. The involvement of the Chinese in supplying the shipwrecked crew soured relations in the aftermath of the war. In an unexpected twist, the incident ends up becoming just as important for international affairs as the First Pashtun War itself. Foreign Involvement Category:Wars Category:GM'Verse Category:Franco-German Commonwealth